Pumpkin Carving
by A Slytherin in Ravenclaw disguise
Summary: Harry convinces Draco to help him carve a pumpkin, what will happen?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of this except for the plot. How I sad, I so wish to own my lovely Draco.

A.N. This is my Halloween celebration fic. I wrote this about mine and Katie's fun times trying to carve pumpkins, we thought of this situation, while we were having our own problems. Some of the stuff actually happened especially the problems with cleaning out the pumpkin.

Pumpkin Carving

"How did you convince me to do this? It's some stupid muggle tradition and Malfoys do not participate in muggle things," Draco told him indignantly.

"Oh shut up Draco you know this will be fun. Now I think this is a good one, we'll bring it up to the Room of Requirement to carve it," Harry replied happily.

"Fine hurry up, I just want to get this silly muggle stuff over with," and the two boys went into the castle and up seven floors to the room of requirement.

Harry paced in front of the wall thinking about what he wanted and when the door appeared the two boys entered a room created exactly for their needs. There was a big table covered with newspapers, carving knives, big spoons, and patterns for the pumpkin. Harry carried the pumpkin over to the table and set it down Draco reluctantly following.

"Now we need to pick out the picture we're going to make, cut out the top of the pumpkin, clean it out, and carve it," Harry told Draco joyfully.

"And by _we _you mean _you, _because I am not helping, I'll just watch," Draco told him with a sneer.

"Come on Draco, please help," Harry responded, with a very irresistible puppy dog look on his face.

"Fine, I'll help. But I know for a fact that I won't enjoy it, and I'll get you for making me help later," Draco told him angrily, then he walked over to the table and stood next to Harry.

Harry picked up a knife and started to cut a jagged circle around the top of the pumpkin. When he pulled the top off Draco looked inside and was disgusted by the insides. It was filled with slimy looking strings, and the white seeds that he had seen people eating before.

"Now grab a spoon, and we'll clean out the pumpkin," Harry ordered.

"Wait just a second, you think that I'm going to put my hand in there and touch that stuff? You have got to be kidding me. I will not touch that slimy looking stuff!" Draco told him outraged at the thought.

"Come on Draco, try it you might like it," Harry tried to persuade the blonde.

"Like hell I'll like it, it might get in my nails, and I bet that it's sticky too," he wasn't going to do it.

Again Harry gave him the puppy dog look, and again Draco gave in.

They both grabbed spoons, and Harry stuck his hand in first and tried to clean out the pumpkin. After just that first try he knew it would be too hard to use the spoons, at least at first. So he set down his spoon and reached his hand back in and grabbed some of the pumpkin guts.

When Draco stuck his hand in he immediately pulled it back out. "That's disgusting," he cried, "I am not doing it anymore."

But Harry grabbed the blonde's hand and stuck it back into the pumpkin, and they both cleaned it out some more.

"Why can't we just use wands, the pumpkin guts are getting under my nails," Draco whined.

"We are doing this the muggle way, that way we can appreciate our creation even more. And you can always use your wand to clean your nails when we are done, whiner," Harry responded, whispering the last part, so as to not annoy the boy.

When the pumpkin was finally cleaned out they rinsed it off and took the design they picked, and pinned it to the pumpkin. Harry used a poker tool, to poke out the design. When it was all poked out Draco picked up a knife to carve the pumpkin.

"Do you seriously think, that I trust you enough to carve the pumpkin?" Harry asked him laughing.

"Of course you do, otherwise I'll just smash the bloody thing and not help you next time," Draco threatened.

"Fine get on with it."

And Draco very carefully cut out the design on the pumpkin, and it came out perfectly. Finally finished with the carving the two boys chose a candle, and placed it inside of the pumpkin. They took the pumpkin outside and placed it on the steps leading into the castle for everyone to see.

And what did the lit up pumpkin say?

H+D inside of a heart.

A.N. Now press the pretty little button and review. Please.


End file.
